Pleurer dans l'obscurité
by Dr.Wilopolis
Summary: Silent Hill Crossover: Fox has been plagued with mysterious dreams for over a week, only left with two words: Silent Hill. He decides to investigate the reason why, but will he be able to handle it, and some truths about himself as well? later FoxWolf
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox; Nintendo does. I do not own Valtiel, or Silent Hill; Konami does.

I do not own a certain char who will be named later; Mewlon does. Anything else, like monster concepts,

DO however, belong to me.

Yes, there WILL be later yaoi in the story, I know, but deal with it. I'm allowed to; and it doesn't

mean I'm gay, per sei; It just means I have an appreciation of the pairing. Hopefully, this story

is good for those of you who read it. I love the Silent Hill games, as well as the Star Fox games,

so, do not worry. Also, please do note: Krystal will NOT be featured, even as a mention, in this

fanfic, so, yeah, don't start cursing me out.

Story will be told in Fox's point of view.

Chapter One: The Call of the Damned

It was dark around me, only broken by the single beam of light emitted by the flashlight in my vest pocket... Wait,

'the flashlight in my vest pocket'? When did I get a flashlight...? Even stranger, I was holding something... A broken

gaffer? This is strange... When did I get this? I stared at it. The hooked end was what I held... It was made of wood,

with a rusty hook on the end of the three foot long shaft. How strange... Well, I decided not to put too much thought

into it; It was not worth the headache. Now, I began to examine my surroundings... I was in a circus tent of some sort,

but... there was just something bizarre about this place... It reeked of decay, the foul odors plagueing my sensitive

nose, and making me sick to my stomach.

I walked deeper into the tent, and my first step made me regret even walking forward... I stepped in something sticky,

and as I looked down, I gasped slightly, backing away, my heart nearly skipping a beat. It was blood, fresh blood at that,

and lots of it, like someone was recently butchered. There was a difficult, yet easy to notice trail leading deeper into the

gloom. It took a lot more courage than usual to walk forward, and follow this trail, but I was just too curious. For several

minutes, silence was my only companion. Nothing but the five feet of light in front of me broke the darkness. The next

sight to greet me, was indeed a grisly one, and it also brought the answer to the blood and stench; Almost like a sickening

exhibition show, three poles were set up, a corpse dangling from each one by the throat... What was so familiar about them...?

I tried to get closer, but... I just couldn't. The feeling of dread was too great, plus the smell was too horrible to describe. I backed away,

and then I heard it. A faint creaking, coupled with a low, muffled groan. I turned toward this quickly, readying the gaffer... Who knew

what that was...? A chill ran up my spine as I walked closer to the noise, and then I saw it... It stood a good six feet tall, and was a

slender creature, clad in a flesh-coloured robe, it's head twitching and shaking erratically as it groaned again. It's head... It had a hole at the top

with various stitches holding together deep lacerations across it. It's skin was pale; So very pale. The robe itself was nondescript; Save for some

sort of symbol behind each shoulderblade. The symbol was a circle, with three other circles inside of it, as well as various words in some bizarre

language written in between them. There were no sleeves in the robe, exposing it's muscular arms.

Each hand was covered in a crimson glove, the strange thing being that each glove's index and middle finger was fused together. It's back was

to me, and it was slowly turning a valve of some sort in it's left hand. It's right hand was grasping a cross of some sort as it turned the valve.

"Who are you...? And what are you doing?" I don't know why I said it, but I did. The creature slowly stopped turning the valve, and it turned it's

head slightly, before pointing at me. "...What are you...?" I heard footsteps, soft, and slow. Blinking I gazed back, keeping wary of the

creature behind me. When I turned around, I felt intense pain as something penetrated my chest. I let out a scream, both in agony,

and in surprise. I was lifted, and my flashlight dropped. I could see bandaged feet, but that was it. As I was lifted up, my vision began blurring, and

I coughed up a bit of blood, before I felt myself getting cut into again...

I shot up in my bed with a start, breathing heavily. A cold sweat had started up, and now I was wondering what the HELL happened. I gazed around at

my familiar surroundings. My room, in and of itself, was nondescript, only a picture or two on my walls. I clicked on my light, and rubbed my eyes

before looking at my clock. "...six o'clock? Damn... It's earlier than I thought..." I muttered. I rolled out of bed, clad only in a pair of red flannel boxers

at the present moment and time. I decided to get out, and use the restroom. Upon coming back in, I saw it... a single piece of paper on the bed-side table,

sloppily written in pen, the name 'Silent Hill'...

End Chapter

Sorry for the boring first chapter, and the shortness of it, too. Hehe,Chapter 2, I promise, will have more in it, and be longer.

Heh, please do drop a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize profusely for the horrifying format of the previous chapter, really, I do. Hopefully this one will do better. I own ONLY the plot and creatures (And give my thanks to a couple of friends who gave me ideas)  
And I only own perhaps one char featured in this story, who'll pop up in this chap. This one should end up alright. Please review, okay? XD Well, enough of my vain, ever odd babblings, and lets get started on this chapter!  
Chapter 2: The Descent -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I stared at this paper, unsure how to exactly react to it. More than that, I wondered how the HELL it got here... Somethings really wrong here. Truly, and utterly, wrong. First the dream, now the paper. To be honest, I expected the dream. I've been having it for one week straight. Obviously, I didn't tell any of the guys; I didn't need to worry them.  
Besides, they'd lock me in the loony bin for it. Well, I think, anyway. I began to dress, into my usual; black shirt, with green pants, green vest, beige flight jacket, a red neckerchief, and metal, off-white boots.

A small sigh escaped me as I walked along, staring at the paper. "What the hell is Silent Hill?" I mumbled as I walked along, confusion taking me. It was 6:50, an hour and ten minutes before Slippy would wake. How did I know? It was the schedule. Falco would wake up at ten, and Peppy, whenever he damn well pleased, usually two in the afternoon. I know, I must be bored as hell, but... I didn't care. I flopped down in my seat in the front of the ship, and opened the laptop attatched. The room was silent, and dark, the only sound is the ambience, a low whirr of machinery, accompanied by the hum of R.O.B recharging.

I began typing, looking online for this 'Silent Hill'. And cursed at how many results I got. And it was mostly some friggin' poetry. Damn, I hated poetry. But I kept scrolling, looking. It was the eighth page in I saw something that DIDN'T annoy me: An old website called 'Tourist Attractions for the Intergalactic Traveler'. That was pretty messed up, really, but it DID have a page on Silent Hill. Well,  
I'd better start reading... "...Silent Hill is a quaint, beautiful, and lively town out on the planet known as Earth. It boasts natural beauties for a romantic getaway, such as the beautiful Lakeview Hotel, which gives a simply outstanding view of Toluca lake, as well as the Lakeside Amusement Park, which is where you can go unleash your inner child, and spend a day of family fun! Also in this town is a variety of gourmet resturaunts, most prominent is..." I stopped reading after that.

"So... I've been having a recurring nightmare, because I want to go to some damn town on an underdevekoped planet and relax?" I muttered angrily. "That's bullshit." I stood up, ripping the paper apart, before heading towards the kitchen. I was furious, obviously, and stomped down the hall, before stopping. Why did my head hurt suddenly...? It was even more painful than a migraine... I staggered backwards, groaning slightly.  
It was like Slippy jumping on my head, a pounding pain, surging through my head. I was unaware of it, and almost overlooked it a bit, but I heard it. The speakers of my laptop... I could hear faint static, before passing out.

It was dark... Dark all around me. Voices... There were voices all around me. I could hear them, I could hear them all, whispering... I couldn't understand their words, but I could hear them. Brief flashes consumed my eyes. Struggling figures, gasping, and reaching out at me, in desperation.  
Then I saw more... flashes of light, created with something hanging from... A gallow? I saw a creature, wearing a strange, triangular helmet,  
who slashed through a female with a giant blade of some sort... I could only see silhouettes, but I heard the screaming, and gagging... The gurgles of those dying, and the sobbing of those who watched. I then saw, almost dancing amongst this, and reveling, a lone little girl. The pyramid-headed thing began walking towards me... But, I soon snapped out of it.

I lay on the cold floor of the Great Fox, confusion overtaking me... What was that all about...? I gazed over at the laptop, which beeped a bit... Huh?  
A freshly printed document wafted out... I reached out and grabbed it, blinking. It was directions to the town? I don't remember printing this... Well... as I read it, I discovered that from my location, it'd only take about ten hours to reach my destination... Well, I sighed a bit. "...What should I do"  
I muttered... I got up, sighing. The ship was quiet, and it was 7:30... I walked towards the kitchen to get breakfast, and before I knew it, I was packing rations for a trip. "The hell...?" I guess I was going... Well, I put together a pack of food, and a few choice magazines. Hey, I'd be bored during the trip, and my ship'd be in auto-pilot. So, why not devote time to other activities? Besides, I doubt anyone'd care if they went missing. I strolled towards the hangar, where the Arwings were refueling.

Well, I left a note saying I'd be gone for a couple of days and that Peppy was in charge. Besides, if this town is as nice as it claims to be, I might be able to unwind, and maybe get some desperately needed R n' R. Hey, keeping the ship together is extremely difficult. Especially since I'm the only one who gives a crap about this ship's well-being. I walked on over to my Arwing, and sighed a bit. "...What does all this mean...?" I muttered. I climbed in, sure, but... I was unsure about this... It was like I was forced to go. Honestly, it creeped me out... Well, I guess I'd better go before I chicken out. Well, here goes nothing,  
right?

The take off was rough, like always. Honestly, this is the part of flying I hate. Damn, I hate alot of things. Well, I should start saying things I DON'T hate, huh?  
Well, enough of my inecessant ramblings. I flew through space, obviously. I gazed out of the windows, or whatever it's called; I fly the damn thing, not study it. Well,  
same old Corneria greeted me, or was it that it was bidding farewell for now? Well, who knows what's next? Definately not me. Well, it's odd... Well, you might be wondering why I said it'd be a ten hour trip? Welp, the reason is; We have ways of traveling to planets light-years away, and sadly, it might seem odd or cliche to you, but we created 'worm-holes' of sorts. It was a straight-forward pathway, really, but, it was also a LOT less time to go through than the alternative, which is cryogenically freezing oneself and getting transported over; Besides, this way is less risky, and there were no real obstacles to head in.

I flew in the direction I needed to go, and sighed. "Well... Here goes nothing, right?" I hit the booster, and flew into the wormhole. They looked more like a distortion in space than an actual 'hole', but, it's a wormhole; It takes you places. Sort of like... A high-way on land, except this was a highway in space. Well, (damn, I use that word alot) I gazed around, my scenery changing to bright flashes of color as I was hurled about a bit. Damn turbulence... Well, I picked up a magazine and began to read. It wasn't anything worse than a history magazine. Well, okay, it WAS a history magazine. Believe it, or not, I love to study a bit. Of course, no one'd guess, but I DO love history, especially of Lylat. It was always intriguing to me, and, besides, we all need a secret hobby. Well, I think so, anyway. I tried to stretch out, and soon discovered a reason to detest traveling: No matter what, the vehicle is always too cramped. Also was the whole fact I'm slightly claustrophobic. But, I was overcoming it, really. Ugh, how long should I be sitting here?

Some time later, I sat up, realizing I was nearing my destination. I would reappear just behind Earth's moon -I really need to remember it's name, though. I sighed, relieved.  
I REALLY needed to use the bathroom. Seriously, why didn't I follow Falco's advice and bring a bottle along? Oi, my poor bladder. Well, I crossed a leg, and exited the warp, and was greeted by some REALLY bad turbulence that nearly shook the urine out of me. I blinked, and smirked. I was nearing the end of my LONG trip. I began manually piloting, following the map of Earth, which I marked where my landing spot would be. A fair distance from my destination, Silent Hill, of course. I began to fly towards, minding that I'd need to enter the atmosphere, in order to fly to the town. "Dammit, I forgot to bring money!" I exclaimed upon the realization. Looks like I'll have to live off of what I can snatch. What? I've stolen before; Mercenaries aren't necessarily GOOD. We live by our own code. However, then, a shudder went through my Arwing. I looked around as lights began to go out...! Shit, the power ran out! I quickly tried inputting the code for the back-up generator, but... Nothing. It was offline. "Shit shit shit!!!" I mumbled angrily.

I looked around quickly, then strapped myself into the chair, and prayed I'd land in water of some kind. Then I'd have a chance of survival. I tightly closed my eyes, feeling a whimper escape my throat. This was horrible... How did I run out of power so quickly?! Arwings can run for twenty-four hours straight at full charge! Did someone... Sabotage me!  
Well... I felt myself pressing tighter against my seat as I got into Earth's atmosphere, my heart pounding like mad. I was terrified, honestly... "No... This... Can't end like this"  
I mumbled. Am I going to die?! This... I knew it was a risk, but... Honestly, I never thought it'd happen to me! I... I felt myself fainting... perhaps from fear... Or maybe shock...

I woke later, an intense ache going through my body... I groaned as I opened my eyes to see where I was... I was... On the shore of some body of water...? Well, at least, it seemed like it. I looked back, and gasped. My Arwing... It... It was completely wrecked...! And it was in the lake...? Well... I guess that's what the price of survival is, I guess.

I pushed myself up groggily, and looked around... I guess it's time to establish my location...  
End Chapter -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope this one was better. I know it's longer, at least. Hehe, please drop a review. For now, au revoir! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own noone but my own character, and the monster designs, yadda yadda yadda, you've read it twice before.

Once again, my sheer laziness delayed the posting of this chapter. Sorry, for any who're intrigued in this story. Without further

ado, chapter 3 is up!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 3: The First Step into the Darkness

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I looked around, trying to see what I'm close to, if anything... A fog pervaded the air around me... Well, it LOOKED like fog... I stepped

forward, expecting the coolness to bathe my body, seeing as I felt a tad on the warm side. However... I didn't cool off, for some reason...

It was like it was it's own living, breathing entity, swirling around me, trying to suffocate me, yet unable to... Err... Well, I'm being a bit

overdramatic, huh? Well, I began walking along, luckily finding a trail, trying to ignore the fact I felt like something was watching me...

Yeah, I began walking faster, and faster; I could hear movement all around me, whispering again... Like that brief period I had passed out...

I ran along the path, trying to figure out what these whispers were... However, they stopped shortly after they began, a final word echoing

through my mind. 'Aspect...' What? What is it talking about? Aspect...? Aspect of what? Damn, so confusing... Well, no matter. It's not

like I'm actually being followed... Right? I soon came upon... well, what I could barely recognize as a forest... Barely, well, meaning... the

fog seems to get thicker. Every moment in here... The fog grows thicker, as if feeding off of my insecurity. Sheesh, will I stop babbling about

this fog already?!

I progressed through this forest, following the barely visible trail... a chill going up my back as I did. I heard movement, through the brush...

What was it? Oh, no... please, let that've been my imagination... Wait... One of my ears pricked up... Did I just hear a growl? No... It was

more like a gurgle? No... Must have been a growl... All I know is, I better stay alert. I followed the trail, listening carefully... Nothing... Am

I going crazy? Nah... Just being paranoid. Happens to me a LOT. As I walked, I heard a scream, just ahead... Like someone's death cry,

the blood-curdling scream rose from the fog, sending a chill up my back, and made me back away a bit.

Maybe I should just turn back? Yeah, maybe I should... But... Dammit, I hate being curious... I began to walk forward, eventually coming

across a large, dark shape up ahead... Was it just me, or did it move...? No, wait... I walked closer, examining it to find a wooden shack.

The window was busted, and I can tell... This place looked abandoned. Did the scream come from here? Well... Only one way to find out,

I guess... When I got in, it was dark... The air smelled terrible, like mildew, mixed with extreme decay, and the air seemed quite stagnant.

But there was a strange noise... Crackling? Electronic crackling, at that... Wait... I began to follow it, through this shack, trying to not get

sick from the bouquet of rotten wood, dust, mildew and... this last smell... Damn... Can't think of it...

It's strong, nauseatingly familiar, and definately doesn't bode well. Who am I for common sense, though, right? Anyone who had a lick of it

would be running right now... Not me, good ole' Fox McCloud, who probably will not be living much longer due to the lack thereof. The noise

was coming from a cabinet. When I opened it, I found a portable radio, which was giving off a copious amount of static. "Huh...? A radio...?

Err... What the hell is wrong with this thing...? Bad channel or something...? I wonder if I could..." A soft footstep was what cut me off, and

the radio's static intensified... Oh, Lord... I slowly turned around... a mix between a gag and a scream escaped me as I staggered back.

It... yes, it... stood about my height, maybe a bit larger... It was almost mannequin-like... but it was made of flesh... decayed flesh, a most

putrid kind... It had bloodshot eyes, emotionless, staring at me, unblinkingly. They nearly were out of their sockets, it's mouth appeared to be

nothing more than a gash in it's head, filled with countless nail-like teeth, and a long, tentacle-esque tongue. It's arms had seemed to have been

skewered through... with debris? Like from a ship... It was naked, but genderless. It's body was segmented, but made of flesh... This made no sense...!

Each step it took seemed to be filled with unspeakable agony... It's body twitched erratically, bending into horrific angles, a loud, piercing cry exiting it,

followed by a combination gurgle, sob, and... some sort of distorted dialogue, like 'myommmirysoregrivofemgorfveimesereadtketaeracfolylimdnaejorfoemitndonanawedi'.

Well... that's what it sounded like... As I backed away, I began to survey my surroundings... I needed to find something quickly...! I don't think it'd be

a good idea to try to attack with my fists or feet... Huh...? A cylindrical object caught my eye... Wait, a gaffer? It was broken, but at this moment

anything would do. I picked it up, brandishing the rusted hook at this... thing... I shuddered, before swinging. A distorted scream escaped it as it

staggered back, red blood oozing from a cut across it's chest, in retaliation, it struck back. I dove to the side, narrowly evading a piece of

broken glass in it's arm. I stood at ready, and as it recovered, swung the gaffer down, slicing the side of it's throat, causing it to collapse.

At first, I thought it was over, before I saw it begin to thrash wildly, it's arms spasming, legs flailing. I shuddered, just wanting it to stop moving...

So I jumped onto it's back, raising a foot... and bringing it down on the back of it's head. The creature's body tensed up, before going limp. The radio

died down, which kinda is odd... maybe it reacted to that... thing. Well, one can surmise so... But... hmm... Suddenly, I heard... clapping? Sort of half-hearted,

but I turned to face the source.

A panther anthro stood there, a casual smirk on his face. "Well done... heh... much better than the owner of this shack..." He was dressed in a white dress shirt,

having it untucked, and a pair of grey slacks and polished black leather shoes. His tail twitched slightly, and now I noticed his eyes... they were unnerving... a fiery

orange that seemed to glow in this dark shack. He was leaned up against a wall now, and gazed at me. "What? Can't you talk?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, just someone who might know what's going on..."

"Huh?"

"Heh... Well, if you must know, they call me Kronoen. But now, it would be polite to introduce yourself..."

"I'm Fox McCloud, lead pilot of the..."

"Just your name is enough. Well... Fox... Heh, I can tell you what's going on... but I think it'd be more fun... If you worked for it."

I growled a bit. "Is this some game to you?!"

"Maybe..."

This guy was REALLY getting me angry now.

"Hmm... go to the location on this map," He tossed me a slip of paper. "...We'll talk more there." He turned and left the shack, leaving me there, alone, and perplexed.

I walked over, and picked up the paper I neglected to catch, and opened it... It's a map of... Silent Hill? So I DID land near the town... A red circle was around a building in

this so-called 'residential district'... The building was called 'Midwich Elementary'... An elementary school...? And by the looks of it, this'll be a long-ass run...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter End

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leave a review and feel free to criticise constructively. XD Sorry again for the long long long wait. Feel free to try to translate what that monster said if ya want.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoorah, I update finally! Sorry for forcing y'all to wait so long. I was distracted! Well, I'll try to make this update as long as possible!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: Place of Corruption

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back into the fog I trekked, swirling shapes dancing in it, shadows projecting images, things like from the horizon of one's mind, atrocious, almost unnatural things. I ran along, peering through the fog, until I came to a sign, reading 'Welcome to Paleville!'. Paleville? What sort of place is that? It didn't matter... I opened my map, and blinked. 'Paleville - The Residential District of Silent Hill' read the map.

I guess I should be here after all... I was walking onto... Midwich Street? Just south of here was the school... on the corner of Bradbury Street and Midwich Street... Odd... I felt... a strange chill go up my back as I looked at the school on the map... Kronoen or whatever his name is wanted me there? Ugh... why...? Well... I can't stand around here all day...

I could feel unnatural things were out in the fog, so I didn't want to stay still for too long... I gripped the gaffer. It felt weird, my only defense is a broken pole with a rusty hook on it... Heh. I guess I should feel lucky... I mean, seriously... It could be alot worse... right? Right? Dark shapes were to my left. Well, I could guess it's buildings and the like and on my right were forests.

Well, I think forests... It's tough to tell in this thick mist... The road seemed cracked as I walked along, occasionally passing what appeared to be broken down cars. What the hell happened here? Not a soul around... well... That I'd wanna meet, anyway. I could hear things shuffling around out there, though.

I finally began to approach something... Hmm? Weird... IS that a fence? Squinting my eyes, yeah, it was an old fence, methinks it could have barbed wire on top... Wait... Is this even proper for a school...? Was this even the school? Was I heading the right direction? Ah, screw it. I'll just keep pressing on... Who knows... I might find out where I am...

A sign soon was what I encountered. "Midwich Elementary School" I read aloud to myself. Well... I'm here... What now? The shredding of metal greeted my ears, and I spun around to face it, my eyes widening as a dark shape began a mad rush at me. I turned and fled, whatever it was was catching up...! Dammit! What is it...?

My feet were pounding on the pavement, my heart pounding in my chest as I ran, a chilling and insane howl escaped my pursuer. The building that was the school loomed up ahead... The ominous feeling not leaving me as I entered into the double doors, and slammed it just in time to hear a sickening smack as whatever it was slammed into the door. I held it, but no resistance was met... did it go away? I wasn't about to take a chance.

My surroundings were dark. So dark... It was impossible to tell, or distinguish where I was. I reached around, and found a chair, which I braced against the door, and as my adrenaline rush went, so did any stamina I had. I fell to my knees, panting, the musty, dry, dirty air filling my nose, and sending me into a coughing fit.

It was sweltering hot in here... So damn hot... I guess the power's been out for at least... Three months? I dunno, really... heh, making random guesses... Damn... I stood up, squinting as my eyes slowly adjusted until I could somewhat tell what was a wall, and what was furniture. Looks like I'm in the main office of the school.

I got up off of my knees, that not being my favorite position to be in, in any case, least of all when I'm in the dark. I readied the gaffer, and I then remembered the radio I had in my pocket. I removed it. "...? Well... why the hell am I keeping this thing again? Can't use it for parts... damn thing is busted... I think..." I turned the dial to see if it picked up any stations...

For a moment, it made only a low buzzing like a busted radio, until I could hear static slowly build up to an almost unbearable level... I dropped it when it got that loud, and I could swear I heard a voice through it, all I could really make out was "Giv... Pla... Ca... Gl... Br... Fe... A... To... Do... Exe..." It was a seriously eerie thing... and I couldn't even begin to think of what it meant...

It died down after that, and damn was I thankful. I knelt down, and picked it up again. Meh, I'm not really burdened by it, so... why not? I slipped it back into my pocket and began deeper in. MAybe I could find a generator or at least a penlight out here? Heh, yeah, I wish. A small sound caught my attention. Shuffling. Something was walking around here, so I began to look around... I saw a dark shape walking deeper in... but strangely, it seemed familiar.

I began to follow it, deeper in... but soon it became even darker. Too dark to see anything. I sighed. "Hey! You in there?!" I shouted. No reply. The shuffling seemed to stop, but I couldn't hear anything else... Wait... I can hear something... Low footprints, whatever it was was staggering as it approached, and the radio began to emit static. Readying the gaff, I began to walk backwards, into the somewhat more lit area.

I could see a silhouette... was it... one of those creatures again...? I didn't really want to think about it. As it got closer, I struck at it, getting a distorted scream from it. Nothing prepared me for what I would get. Intense pain as something lashed at my back. It burned, and I felt sticky blood oozing down my back. I spun, scoring a roundhouse, and I winced in pain as I felt it bite my leg...

Just as I thought I was going to get struck again, a bright red beam shot right by my head, and struck the thing biting my leg, revealing it to be to the likeness of... a child? A very tall child, I couldn't get much else as the light subsided. The sound of another screech told me a second beam hit the creature I had struck first.

I looked around, but there was noone else there. Oh, well... time to assess my wounds... I felt my back, and gasped as I felt no tear in the fabric. No pain from a cut. No blood either. My leg... it felt just fine as well... What the hell is happening here...? I turned, and looked around, the desolate lobby all I could see. But... something was laying on the counter... I got closer, closer, and found a flashlight. IT was one of those flashlights that are 'hands-free'.

I clicked the power, and to my amazement, it turned on. The cone of light my only method of seeing, I slipped it into my left vest pocket, and began To look around. Huh...? A clipboard and pen also? Maybe... Nah, pointless to carry, really... What am I supposed to use those for? Well, now I began looking around, finding out why the air smelled so horrible.

It looked like the school hadn't been cleaned in years. And I'm serious. The walls were covered in filth, furniture busted, some metal chairs rusted through... Not very pleasant. I kinda didn't wanna hang around. If those things have eyes, my flashlight might alert them... but I needed to see where I went. I passed by the principal's office, and a horrific smell reached my nose... was it... ugh... I don't want to know what it is...

But something caught my eye.

Something written on the wall in a red... liquid? Was it blood? I couldn't tell, the smell from the office was too strong for me to pick up the scent of the liquid... but written on the wall was a strange passage...

'right wrong means nothing to me no mor no mor i stol his keys i stol his keys that meen faes man not sceri to me ne more i hid thm hear i hid thm ther i hid thm evrywher wht is right is wrong bt is wrong right thn i denno but so i cn find thm agen i right a clu fr me

its in th dsk of tht wich tht wich evr sens she vanish we hid things in hur dsk a clu is ther'

Whoever wrote that must've been on the short bus, really... but... well, seeing as I can't do much... I might have to do a little sweep of the classrooms... I mean... kronoen IS somewhere in here, right...? Right...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End Chapter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope y'all enjoy this chap. And I'm not going to translate that last bit. XD Take time to figure out what was said if you must. Leave a review if ya like, and please, keep the flames civil.


	5. Chapter 5

Agh, sorry! I keep getting sidetracked. But don't worry, this chapter is going to be longer and more descriptive, I promise. Anyway...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5: Beloved Nihil

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I can't even begin to understand how... this all came to be. I slowly trudged through the hallway, seeing naught but filthy yellowed walls, windows covered with at least an inch of dust and rotted wooden floors. Occasionally, I could spy stains of something on the walls, brown in colour... Hopefully dirt. Distant sounds of things walking through the halls, accompanied by the occasional roar... A roar? Perhaps... I wouldn't want to know.

I gazed around, coming into a new hallway... dark forms seemed to retreat from my light... my radio let out a low hum as it reacted to them briefly, but it didn't stay for long... many doors lined this hallway... perhaps classrooms? The doors were all rotten, the doorknobs of some had fallen cleanly off, and the rest were rusted... Ugh... What is wrong here...? Was this place abandoned for months... or was it years? I'm... leaning towards the latter, myself.

I began towards a door, a... Lab of some sort, maybe? Perhaps a science lab... The door was... a strange off-white colour, with rust on it, it's paint peeling slowly... I grasped the rusted doorknob, it's texture rough, and so... well, abrasive would be the best word, and I opened it. This... is a lab? Many broken tables and chairs laid scattered across the room... the look of countless years upon them... An anatomy dummy was on a filthy counter, it's plastic organs scattered all over the place.

A small crackling from the radio caught my attention... It was reacting to something? What? A growling noise caught my attention, rather quickly. I gazed deeper into the room, gleaming my flashlight cautiously deeper in. I backed up, nearly tripping over my own feet as something crawled towards me swiftly... It's skin was a putrescent black, two writhing humanoid figures attatched at the waist, both with sunken eyes, gnashing teeth... and a grotesquely long tongue.

I readied the gaffer, trying to ward it away as I backed out of the room. It only seemed to excite the creature, which lunged at me suddenly! I cried out, rolling to the side as I felt the wind rush off of it's hand, it gurgled, sounding irritated. These things... are so messed up... I began to sprint away from it, the thing hot on my heels. It was damn fast...! Argh, I wish I had my blaster right now... Then this thing wouldn't be chasing me. A deep gasping noise caught my attention, was this thing taking in a breath?

I quickly kicked a door aside and dove in, swiftly slamming it shut as something splatted on the door. Ugh... I don't want to know what it was, but I locked the door quickly. I backed away from it slowly, the sound of it slamming into the door violently and beginning to smash against it... Was it going to bust in...?

I looked around, grabbing desks and pushing them against the door to pin it shut... I noticed a tiny hole forming into it's material... was whatever it spat up eating through the door? Thank whatever God there is that I shut that door... The smashing soon subsided as that thing decided it wasn't going to smash through the door, and I slowly took a moment to calm down... my heart was pounding so hard... I know I've been in life threatening situations before, but this... this was NOT anything I was prepared for.

I blinked, turning to look in this room more carefully. There were desks still there, arranged perfectly. This room... was strangely untouched by time. Everything was so... clean, so orderly... even the blackboard was clean. This was odd... so out of place... It was a typical classroom, down to the last tile. Am I going crazy...? Well, I slowly began to walk around... recalling that strange 'riddle'. Maybe I should search these desks?

One by one, I opened desks... until I espied one. It had words scratched into it... 'Liar liar', 'Thief', 'Witch', and 'Drop Dead'...? What.... Who would write these things...? Why... would you write such cruel things on a child's desk...? Slowly I opened it, and a horrific sight entered my visions... A maze of pipes, flames, barbed wire.... figures tied in the wire and crucified... screaming for help and a merciful death...! I tried shutting the desk, but I couldn't... I couldn't stop staring....

I didn't notice it until the smell of pestilent rot took in... I looked away finally to find myself in a new room... A siren echoed in the background as I found myself in a twisted place... metal grating for the floor, an indescribable scent wafting from a mass of... writhing flesh under the floor? I looked away to find the walls dripping in blood, odd pictures scribbled all over the walls... a smaller figure struggling with a larger one? All of these pictures depicted the same thing... but why?

I looked back at the desk... It looked like it was made of metal now. I looked inside, finding a handgun and some ammo, with a key and note? ...Well, I guess I should take these... I picked up the handgun and immediatly felt safer... though it was minus two bullets? I wonder why...? Well, let's not think about it... I pocketed the key and gun, with the box of ammo as well, and then I opened the note... It was written in a beautiful script, seemingly painstakingly written...

'What is this world, but one of lies and temptation? A friend one minute can be your greatest foe... your most beloved can turn before your eyes and become your executioner. Do not forget the tale of the maiden garbed in the deepest crimson and the foul beast who deceived her...'

...How... did this relate to anything? Maiden in the deepest crimson...? The foul beast? Shit, this makes about as much sense as this change of scenery did!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End Chapter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alright! Once again, sorry for the lack of updates! Just been terribly busy lately.


End file.
